The Stinger's Child
by Gamer95
Summary: Soi-Fon has a secret...She has a child. A little boy that has been missing for four years. Upon finally finding her son, she discovers she is being abused by her deceased best friend's relatives. After rescuing him, she is determined to give her little boy the life he should have had all along. [Sui-Feng is called Soi-Fon out of habit.]
1. Chapter 1

For a long time, Soi-Fon had been known as being...'anti-social'. However, very few of her fellow soul reapers knew the two reasons for this. She was actually one of the few soul reapers who visited the living world quite often, she just did so in secret. The reason for this secrecy was one good friend, and two secrets she had held, one for seven years, the other for five.

She had a son.

Many years ago, she had gone to the world of the living. She had been smart about it, making sure to come back frequently and sneak off to the world of the living when she was going to be gone for prolonged periods of time.

Her reasoning for entering the world of the living so much? She had fallen in love.

His name was James Potter.

Naturally, if anyone found out, she would be executed or tried for abandoning her post so much, but, as they say, 'Love is Blind to all problems', and so, after two years of courting one another, with midnight rendezvous and the like, she had gotten pregnant. She had to confide in someone, and since Yoruichi had been declared a traitor, her old teacher was out, so that left Retsu Unohana, or as Soi-Fon had discovered, the woman who was once known as, Yachiru, the First Kenpachi, and so, with Unohana's help, had hidden her preganancy from everyone. Unohana was also one of only three people that knew that she had had a child, not including James, or Lily.

Lily was her best friend. She had met her in the living world when she had fallen in love with James. The two had been inseperable.

And so, when she had finally had the child, she named him Harry, like James wanted. Then, she had him sent off to James, against her wishes, but it wasn't safe for him in soul society, with Lily acting as his 'mother', covering for her.

When she had heard the news that Lily and James had died, she cried for hours. The first time in years she had shown vulnerability. Then, she went to find Harry, her son, all that remained of her lover, James, and best friend, Lily.

She never found him.

It was the fourth anniversary of James and Lily's deaths, and four years since Harry had been hidden from her. She knew he was alive, as she had kept in contact with the Potter Accounant over the years at Gringrotts. They were one of the three that knew she had a child and that it was Harry James Potter. The others were Unohanna, and finally, Kisuke Urahara. No one else knew that she had had a child, not even her teacher and mentor and surrogate mother figure, Yoruichi Shihōin, which panged at her heart, as, she knew that Yoruichi would have been happy for her. Well, actually she would first find it hard to believe, and then, she would want to meet him, which at the moment was a problem. Anyway, every year, the Goblins had said they were getting closer to Harry James Potters current living place, but, they had yet to find him. Hopefully, this time would be different, she hoped, as she made her way out of the Senkaimon and into a special room of Gringrotts that was for her use only.

Soi-Fon took her seat and sighed, waiting for the news from the goblins regarding her son. Just then, a goblin ran into the room, an urgent expression on his face.

"Lady Fon! We found him...But there's a problem!"

Soi-Fon's eyes widened at the mention of them finding her son. Then they narrowed at the mention of there being a problem...

"What kind of problem?" She asked neutrally.

"You see, Lady Fon...One of our men has seen him through the window of Number Four Privet Drive, in England...I trust you remember the Dursley's?"

Soi-Fon scowled. Vernon and Petunia, two of the most detestable people on the planet...Her eyes widened in horror.

"No...Don't tell me...My son is living with those...those BIGOTS?!" She roared out the last part, and the goblin flinched.

"Y-Yes...And...they..." He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the inevitable outburst. "They're abusing him, Lady Fon..."

Soi-Fon immediately growled. "They will pay with their lives..." She said. She would leave little Dudley for that cow, Margesomething, she couldn't be bother to remember the bitches full name. "Have your men clear the way, and make sure local law enforcement stay away. Use my personal account to pay them off if you have to, just make sure its untraceable..."

The goblin nodded but remained where he was standing.

"Is there something else?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in an arch.

"Y-yes, there is..." he hesitated to answer.

"Well then out with it!"

"Albus Dumbledore has allowed the blood wards to continue to exist around Harry by having him around the house." The goblin replied. Soi-Fon's eyes widened.

"That damned goat bearded IDIOT!" She snapped. "WHAT IS HE THINKING?! THOSE BASTARDS NEVER LIKED WIZARDS, THEY COULD KILL HARRY! I HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"

The goblin winced, something that didn't go unnoticed by Soi-Fon.

Soi-Fon immediately glared, "What else are you hiding my dear friend?"

The goblin, again, winced, "From what records we could find..." He paused. "Harry has never been to the hospital, had a check up, or vaccination..."

Soi-Fon turned and stormed out of Gringotts, the goblin following close behind.

"Tell me where they are." She said curtly.

"N-Number Four Privet Drive..." The goblin stuttered.

"They're as good as dead..." The young woman spat. "I'm going to F*CKING KILL THEM! AND I WILL MAKE IT LOOK LIKE HOLLOWS DID IT TOO!"

The goblin knew, right now, it would be best to stay out of Lady Fon's way. And to provide any aid she would need.

~~~Song begin now: Two Steps From Hell - Fire Mountain (Colin Frake On Fire Mountain)~~~

Soi-Fon was a mother on the war path, as she used flash step to make her way from London, to Little Winging, Surrey, every step she took left an imprint cause of how much force she was putting into her flash steps.

In a mere five minutes, she was in front of the Dursley household, piping mad and ready for a little revenge. She stormed over to the door, and was ready to kick it down, but she froze when a sound cut through the night air.

The sound of a screaming child.

The sound of HER screaming child.

Soi-Fon peeked through the window, and saw Vernon, the fat bastard he was, slamming a baseball bat into her son's ribcage hard enough to break and splinter the bat.

That did it. She snapped. Screw subtlety, and the front door. She smashed through the window, drawing her sword and holding it to Vernon's throat from behind. "Make a move, and I let my blade slip, understand?" she said as emotionlessly as possible.

Vernon had no idea what was going on, but he was fully aware his life was at stake here. With a soft whimper, he nodded. Without another word, Soi-Fon grabbed him and threw him across the room, intent on getting to her child.

Soi-fon hugged her child, who was unconscious,and then glared at Vernon. "Get me everything. The letter that old bearded bastard no doubt gave you, his toys, everything." She snapped when she saw Vernon hesitate, "DO IT NOW, OR I WILL CUT YOUR USELESS BALLS OFF YOU FAT OVERGROWN WALRUS!"She shouted with so much venom that Vernon flinched visibly. This was not a woman to piss off, even he could tell that much.

As Vernon stumbled to his feet in terror, Soi-fon turned her attention to her thoroughly beaten child, and held him closer. She felt her gaze soften looking at his beaten, injured form. Her eyes traced all the blood, bruises, welts, lacerations, puncture wounds...She felt tears flowing down her face. Tears of both sorrow...and red hot anger.

Vernon came rushing back in with a blanket, seven plushies, all worn and old, a blanky, a photo album, a letter that obviously hadn't see light in a while, and it had that old goat bearded fools handwriting. Soi-Fon glared at Vernon. "Before I sentence you under my authority as head of the Punishment Squad, know this." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Harry isn't Lily's son." She said, then grinning maliciously. "He's mine!" She then took out a small capsule, and threw it on the ground. "If you're wise, you will run from the place, and never return. Take Petunia and your son with you, if you wish, but know that this place will never be safe to you again..." That little capsule was of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's creation. He had created a 'lure' to attract hollows as a way for soul reapers to test their strength, and also as well as to lower the hollow count in the world.

Vernon growled. "Like bloody hell we're leaving our home!" He snapped. "We've lived in this house since we were married, and we're not going to give it up just because one psychotic BITCH thinks we should!" Soi-fon kicked him in the face, causing him to stumble back and fall.

"It's your choice, foolish as it is. I gave my warning, your choice to follow it, or to ignore it like the idiot ass you are." She growled. "And I'm actually glad you made that choice." Without a word, she wrapped up the stuffed toys in Harry's old blanket, then picked up her son in one arm, the blanket in the other. She spat on Vernon, then stormed out the door just as the sound of hollows rang through the air.

Summoning and passing through a Senkaimon, Soi-Fon reappeared in the Squad 4 Barraks, ignoring the looks the others were shooting her, as she made her way straight to the office of Unohana.

The young woman glared forward, clutching tightly to her unconscious son. It was all that bastard Dumbledore's fault. If it hadn't been for him, her little boy would never have suffered... She growled, ready to have words with Dumbledore when she next saw him...But for now, she needed to get her son healed...

When Soi-Fon entered Unohana's office, Unohana looked up and sucked air through her teeth at the terrible condition of Harry. "Soi-Fon, what happened to him, and, wait, is that...Harry?!" Unohana rushed forward, "What has happened to my godson..." She asked dangerously, though not towards Soi-Fon, but danger directed at those who would DARE to lay a hand on her godson.

Soi-Fon snarled. "It was those DAMN Dursleys." She growled. "That IDIOT Dumbassdore decided it would be a good idea to put him under THEIR care instead of with Sirius." Unohana shook her head, remembering the stories Soi-Fon had told her about the extremely prejudiced, to the point of racism, Dursley family.

"Putting the very thing they hate under their roof..." She hissed. "How stupid can one man be? Then again, he is an old man...I suppose old age is going to his head..."

"Unohana...Please help my son..." Soi-Fon said softly. "Please..."

Unohana smiled, "Of course, Soi-Fon." She said, "He's my godson, and your son, and ever since he disappeared, to be frank, you've been irritable..." Before she could continue, Soi-Fon cut her off.

"Yes, I know. We can't waste anymore time talking. I want these injuries gone...Right away." Unohana blinked, then nodded.

"Well, of course." She said calmly as she took Harry from Soi-Fon's arms. "I will have him back to perfect health in no time." And with that, she calmly turned to enter the medical room.

Soi-Fon watched Unohana leave, then sighed and collapsed into a chair.

How was she going to explain this to the head captain?

Soi-Fon then suddenly realised,"Harry's 'relatives' were not actual blood relatives, and on top of that, they abused him. I am only his only blood relative alive...in a sense, and his mother on top of that... If he DARES to refuse me raising my son, I will have the other soul reapers rebel. After all, he is ONLY A CHILD, not some threat to the society!" Soi-Fon made her plan in her head, When she was satisfied, Unohana came back into the room. "He's asleep, but stable. I have made it clear that none of my subordinates are to make it aware a Ryoka is in the soul society, and they know that if they should betray me, well, it will not be pleasant..." She said ominously.

Soi-Fon nodded. "Thank you, Unohana...I'm grateful to you for healing my son..." Unohana smiled.

"It was a pleasure, and an honour, and a must." She replied. She looked into the black-haired woman's eyes gently, able to tell exactly what she wanted to do next. "And I can tell you want to be by his side." Soi-Fon blushed and looked down.

"Y-Yes...That is true..." She replied. "C-Can I go inside and sit by his bed?" Unohana nodded.

"Absolutely. I feel you should be the first thing he sees whn he wakes up." Soi-Fon smiled, and rose from her chair.

"Thank you..." She walked past the older woman, then entered the room to see her little boy, now looking to be in much better condition, sleeping soundly in a hospital bed, the blanketful of plushies being held tightly in his tiny arms. Smiling warmly at the sight, Soi-Fon gently took the blanket out of his hands. She unwrapped the plushies from the blanket, and placed them next to her son. Subconsciously, Harry sought out his favourite toy, the Bumblebee stuffie, and held it as tightly as he could, she smiled at that, as she knew who that one represented, even if he didn't.

Sitting at his side, she looked around, making sure no one was around before begining to hum/sing a tune that had been sung to her when she was young, and had sung to Harry when he was young before his father and Lily had gone into hiding.

~~~Song begins here: 'Inuyasha's Lullaby (Full)'~~~

She could see Harry relax as he heard the song that haunted his memories... in a good way, but yet he could never place it. Originally, Soi-Fon had sung it to him, but when she had to give him up after only three weeks with him, she had taught it to Lily as it kept him calm. As a result, she could see him smile in his sleep, probably having his first good dream in four years, and then she stifled a giggle as she saw him cuddle the soft fuzzy bumblebee all the more in his sleep. She never even noticed the person who came into the room behind her. As she sang, she remembered all the happy moments she and James had had, before that damned prophecy, and James and Lily going into hiding with Harry. She would make Voldemort suffer... She had been the one to find out that, while his body had been destroyed, his spirit was still running around in the world of the living, not quite dead somehow, and probably waiting to use some evil magic ritual. Soi-Fon knew the difference between dark, and evil magics, and light, and evil magics that paraded as light magic. She knew all magic was grey, and that the 'light' or 'dark' could be used to kill or save lives. It was all about how it was used. And so, as she sang, she thought, and remembered, losing herself in playing with Harry's hair with her fingers as she sang her favourite lullaby. For Soi-Fon, she was in her own world with Harry at the moment. All that existed was mother and son, the past, and the hopeful future, and a family that should be, but hadn't due to Soi-Fon's superior. As a result, she was unaware of the person watching her from the doorway, taking in the heart moving scene before them, and the song that Soi-Fon sung beautifully, never having thought she could sing like that before.

~~~End song here~~~

Head Captain Yamamoto raised a brow at the young woman's behaviour. It was rather baffling how she had brought a child into the Soul Society, and was now singing a lullaby to him. What was even more baffling was that her singing voice was surprisingly beautiful... Still, he had a few things to say regarding this. He cleared his throat.

Soi-Fon's eyes widened, and she blushed as she snapped her had over to the doorway. Her heart stopped when she saw the head captain standing in the doorway with a raised brow.

She was so surprised, that when she stood up, in her haste, she tripped over the chair. Groaning in pain as she slowly untangled herself from the chair, she slowly stood up with what dignity she had, and looked up at the Head Captain. "Sorry, I didn't know you were there Head Captain Yamamoto," she said, bowing and trying to hold in her embarrassment.

"Well, I am here, captain Soi-Fon." Yamamoto replied calmly. "And I must admit to being rather perplexed by what I am seeing right now. Why have you brought a child into the Soul Society? And why is he in the medical room?"

Soi-Fon's eyes darted back and forth like a frightened lizard's. How was she to respond? Should she lie, or tell him that he was her son?

Soi-Fon sighed as she decided to tell the truth. "He...He is my son." She said, wincing as Yamamoto sucked on his teeth in surprise. "As for why he is here, he was beaten by those who many believe to be his blood relatives, but are not... And i refuse to leave him there! He will live with me, I will fight you if I have to Head Captain!" she said, glaring at him as she drew her sword half way.

Yamamoto stared at the young woman impassively, and she glared back viciously, refusal to allow him to take her baby away from her in her eyes. Yamamoto sighed.

"Of course you realize that bringing a living into the soul society is a serious offense."

"I don't care. I'll leave the soul society forever if I have to. I won't let you take him away from me. He needs me." Her heart was beating a mile a minute, but she would not let her fear get the better of her. She would fight to the death for her child.

Yamamoto sighed. "I can't let you leave. As he is your son, you will have to publicly proclaim who he and his father are, your realise this, right?"

Soi-Fon cringed, and Yamamoto raised a brow. "Is there a problem?" He asked calmly. Soi-Fon mumbled something under her breath. "Don't mumble, now. I can't understand you."

"...His father is a living..."

Yamamoto sighed. "I guessed as much. Now how would that be a problem? You're a noble, and as much as I hate to bend justice, you could use your position to your advantage." Yamamoto said, disgusted by the idea. "But, before I give the OK to do so, please, tell me why I should grant this child citizenship other then that he is your son."

Soi-Fon glared. "Two reasons...One...The man I had him with was a wizard. He has an immense amount of magical power that could prove a valuable asset to our society. And two...He needs me now, more than ever. The people that he was sent to were horrible...They're the reason he's in here right now. I'm certain he would be dead if it weren't for his magic..."

Yamamoto pondered the information he was just given. "You're leaving details out..." He countered, "I must know the full situation to have a clear view of it."

Soi-Fon sighed, "As much as it pains me, Harry's father is dead, Harry is his name, by the way, his father, my lover, was James Potter," She said, clearly pained at remembering James, something that always happened when she remembered the joy he had brought for her, seeing as he had been the first person, since Yoruichi to be able to make her laugh, have a good time, relax and just 'chill out' as the kids these days called it, and when he died, her world had darkened once more, with its only ray of hope being her missing son, her last piece of James, and a piece of her. Combined, he was her joy, but also her last link to James, and she would treasure Harry for all time.

Yamamoto sighed sadly. "And how did the father die?"

"Murdered," Soi-Fon replied, "And said murderer's spirit is somehow able to roam freely in the human world..." she said, sounding quite angry at that and making Yamamoto cower a bit inwardly, feeling a bit sorry for the one who had angered Soi-Fon.

"I see." Yamamoto said, "It disturbs me that a spirit is able to linger in the living world and yet still be considered 'active' to an extent."

Just then Unohana burst into the room. "Soi-Fon, it took a while but Mayuri came up with something that..." She trailed off when she saw Yamamoto was there and was looking at her curiously. "Um, ahem, Head Captain," she said, bowing.

"Captain Unohana." Yamamoto replied coolly.

"I must admit, I...uh...was not expecting to see you in here..."

"Yes, well I wasn't expecting to see Soi-Fon singing a lullaby to a child. Today certainly is full of surprises." Unohana gulped, while Soi-Fon blushed at being reminded that she had been caught singing to her son.

"Sir, please tell me you don't intend on getting rid of my godson..." Yamamoto raised a brow at Unohana's words. "Because if you are...I'll...have to attempt to stop you..." Soi-Fon shot her friend a grateful look as she stood by her side.

Yamamoto sighed wearily, "I am going to have to give you two a shared nickname," he said, his face neutral. Both women arched an eyebrow.

"A nickname, sir?" Unohana asked curiously.

"Yes," Yamamoto said, before his lips twitched for the faintest moment as a ghost of a smile appeared before disappearing just as quickly."The Stinger and the Tooth, The Twin Queens of Soul Society." He said, a hint of amusement heard in his tone. Soi-Fon smiled, as did Unohana. They both got the references. "Now, Unohana," Yamamoto said, "I believe you had something to share with Soi-Fon in regards to her child," He finished, "Once you have finished, come see me for his citizenship in the Seireitei,"

"Actually, Head Captain," Unohana said. "It is probably best that you hear this, as it is very serious..." She said, clearly worried about what Mayuri had uncovered. Yamamoto arched an eyebrow but remained where he was to hear what she had to say. "Mayuri discovered from the scans I sent him, that there is a horcrux inside of Harry." Immediately the other two captains were on alert. "I know how foul they are, Soi-Fon, Head Captain, and have told my entire unit to prepare the Horcrux chamber for emergency use, as I refuse to allow my god-son to have that bastard's soul fragment inside him!" Her words made the Head Captain raise his other brow at her use of foul words since usually, she was known for staying away from curse words and showing anger, both of which she had just used and portrayed. "I apologize for my foul language Head Captain, but, me and Soi-Fon know who murdered James, Harry's father, and he was the only one depraved enough to have created a horcrux," she said.

Yamamoto took a seat in a nearby chair. "Do go on, then." He said calmly. Soi-Fon took a deep breath and told him all about Voldemort, how he murdered almost everyone she loved, and how it was her best friend, Lily, and Soi-Fon's infant son, that had put a stop to his reign of terror.

Yamamoto sighed as he pondered what he had just learned. "With Rukia currently on assignment in the human world investigating Karakura Town, we will have to send Soul Reapers abroad to search for this 'Voldemort', though I doubt that is his real name." He said, catching both women's interest with his words. "In the meantime, I await word from the House of Fon about a new addition." he said, giving Soi-Fon a look that she was to tell her father that she had an heir, and that his existence was to be made public. "One last thing," Yamamoto said, as he looked at Soi-fon as he had begun to turn to leave.

"Yes, Head Captain?" Soi-Fon said respectfully, wanting to return to watching over her son.

"Actually, two things." Yamamoto said, "First, you're a beautiful singer." He started, making Soi-Fun blush crimson. "And secondly, you realise you will have to make me his godfather, right?" He said, with a small smile, which, for him, was the equivalent of a big one.

Soi-Fon stared at him blankly. "...What."

"I'm sorry, perhaps I didn't speak loud enough." The old man replied, amusement in his tone. "I said I wish to be his godfather." Soi-Fon was stunned. She barely interacted with the Head Captain, and now he wanted to be her son's godfather?

"Can I ask why, sir?"

Yamamoto smiled. "It would help to ensure he is protected. After all, I am not the Head Captain for nothing you know." He said, smiling still. "Secondly, I am sure you have need of one. Should you and Unohana be called away, someone must look after him, and its not like I get called out to the field that much you know. Besides," And he suddenly gained a weary and tired look, "Paper work is dreadfully boring!" He sighed, not realising he had just cracked a joke many old people of various universes could agree was true.

Soi-Fon smirked. "Well, it's not like I can actually argue with the Head Captain." She replied. "Then I accept you as my son's godfather. ...But if you do anything to hurt him, anything at all, I won't hesitate to strip you of that title. Fair enough?" There was a notable threatening undertone in her voice.

Yamamoto chuckled, "I would expect nothing less from the Heir of the House of Fon." He said. "I shall do my best to protect him. However, you do realize many groups will be interested in him, don't you?" He asked, figuring that she hadn't really thought that far ahead yet and she would no doubt groan in annoyance when he pointed it out.

And groan in annoyance she did. "Well, if any of them want to get to my son, they have to go through me first."

Yamamoto grinned, "And what about when you start getting marriage proposals for him, in the form of arranged marriages that won't come into effect for years to come?" He asked. Being the head of a family himself, he was aware of what was to come for young Harry and his mother, not to mention that Harry would have to be educated on high society manners and etiquette.

"Er..." Soi-Fon said intelligently, having not thought THAT far ahead to be honest. "I-I know it will be expected that I have an arranged marriage for him after his family ties are announced, but I will have to see who offers before I can accept any of them, and I must consider all of them. wWhile my father may be the current head of my family, that is only due to me being too busy to take on that duty myself personally." She responded diplomatically, or at least as much as she could.

Yamamoto nodded. "Very good. You have a week to announce his family ties." He said, shocking both women with such a low amount of time that he had given them. "Before you say anything, I know its not a lot of time, but, you must understand, given who his mother is, there will be many questions about him, and best to answer them soon, rather then let rumors have too much room to be birthed." He said, speaking wisely.

And with that, the old man turned and left the room. "Good luck, Soi-Fon." He said calmly before closing the door, but not before whispering so that only he heard, "You will most certainty need it...". Unohana, who had remained silent as the Head Captain talked to Soi-Fon, turned to the other woman.

"I assume you want to spend time alone with your child?" She asked. Soi-Fon smiled.

"If you don't mind my friend." Unohana giggled.

"Of course." She left the room. "You'll be a wonderful mother." She closed the door, leaving Soi-Fon alone with her child.

Soi-Fon smiled, and went to pet her son's hair a bit, brushing it out of his face. While the scars had been removed, the wounds to his emotional and mental states were still there. Suddenly, Harry stirred a bit, slowly waking up. He blinked a few times, before everything came into focus and he squeaked in terror, clutching the bumblebee plushie to him like a lifeline as he pushed himself as much against the headboard as he could, shaking in fear. This brought a tear of sadness to Soi-Fon's eyes. "W-w-who are y-y-ou?!" he stammered in fear, "W-where am I, where is u-uncle Vernon?" he asked, he was absolutely terrified that he would be punished for whatever had happened.

Soi-Fon wordlessly pulled her son into a tight embrace. He flinched at first...but relaxed when he realized he wasn't being injured, and now just seemed confused. Soi-Fon kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers through his messy dark hair. "It's okay." She whispered. "Mommy's here now..."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "B-but, aunt Petunia told me, that mommy and daddy were drunks, drug addicts, and died in a car crash, and that that's how I got my scar." He said, while pointing to the one on his forehead.

Soi-Fon growled. "They are not your aunt and uncle, Harry." She said, trying to remain calm so as not to freak her son out and scare him more then he currently was. "I AM your mother, Harry. You know your plushies?" she asked, waiting for him to respond.

Harry looked at the cuddly toys that surrounded him. They had been the one thing he loved in his life. Vernon had tried to burn them, but the freaky stuff always kept it from happening. He looked up at the black-haired woman and nodded shyly.

Soi-Fon smiled sadly. "You don't know what they mean, do you?" She asked, knowing he didn't, as the only ones who could have told him were Lily, James, Unohana, and Soi-Fon herself. Harry shook his head. He had no idea his plushies meant anything. "The stag, represents your father, who could turn into one using magic!" She began, getting Harry to gasp in surprise that she had said the 'm-word' as Vernon had called it and that his father had apparently been able to use that to do something amazing. He looked down at the stag plushie now, then back at the woman claiming to be his mother. "The deer is Lily, my friend and the woman who became your second mommy after I was forced to give you up to protect you. Like your father, she could use magic to turn into a deer." She continued. "The wolf represents your uncle, Remus 'Moony' Lupin. He was afflicted with a terrible disease as a child and is forced to become something he hates once a month every month, but, we, me, your father, Lily, and your other uncle, all respected him still, and never held what he turned into once a month against him." She said, trying to make it clear that Remus Lupin was not to be hated for what he was forced to become cause of an enemy of his family biting him as a child. "The black dog represents your uncle, Sirius Orion Black, who was your 'dogfather' as he liked to say it." She said with a small chuckle, considering she didn't know what happened to him, and why he never looked after Harry. He was no longer to be Harry's godfather until she got a full accounting from him for his actions. "The bumblebee you seem to love so much, is me, and represents my special sword and its spirit," she said, "The shark, is your godmother, Unohana, who patched you up after I brought you here," And then she came to the last one.

"Finally, the purple cat, represents my old teacher and mentor, Yoruichi. She would be no doubt thrilled to know of you, if she were aware..." She said sadly at the memory of her old teacher who had turned against and left Soul Society years ago. She then looked at Harry. "Are you glad to know that, even if I couldn't be there in person, you had some form of me with you at all times, even if you didn't know it?" She asked, hoping that he would say yes, but dreading that he may say no.

~~~music starts here: Emotional OST Collection: Affections Touching Across Time II~~~

Harry stared at the woman, eyes wide with shock. He looked at his bee plushie, then held it tightly against his chest, tearing up. "Are...Are you r-really my mommy?" He asked in a pitifully soft voice that tore at heart strings. Soi-Fon teared up and smiled as she knelt by his side.

"Yes...I am." She replied, placing a hand on his cheek. Harry looked at her.

"M-Mommy..." He sobbed. Without warning, he threw himself against her, wrapping his tiny arms around her in a tight embrace. He let out all of his pent up pain and sorrow, crying softly into his mother's chest.

Soi-Fon held him, and together, they sat there, for what seemed like hours, just holding one another while Harry cried his heart out. When he finally managed to stop crying, he began to hiccup every so often, exhausted and out of tears. He looked at his mother. "C-can we g-g-go home?" He asked, almost sounding afraid to ask. Soi-Fon smiled joyfully, shedding a few tears.

"In a moment my son." She said, filled with joy that her son now would get to grow up with her, unlike with how she had feared he would grow up before. "I just have to clear it with your godmother first, ok?" Harry nodded.

"Ok, mommy," he said, before yawning tiredly, at which point Unohana came back in.

"Oh, he is awake is he?" she asked.

"Yes, though, he is tired again, bit much for him you know?" Soi-Fon replied, smiling, looking at Unohana with her unasked question.

"I know I shouldn't but, yes," she said, sighing in defeat, "He can go home tonight, BUT," she said, stressing that last word, "First thing tomorrow, you get his cute butt over here for the procedure, understood? Otherwise, I will go over to your place and drag you both here, doctors orders, got it...?" she said dangerously, to which Soi-Fon nodded eagerly. "Good, see you tomorrow Harry," She said, shooting Harry a smile as his mother walked past his godmother while carrying him, already having packed up all his stuff back into his old blankey. It was a twenty minute walk from where they were to where Soi-Fon's family home was. As she stood at the door, she took a deep breath before knocking. Her father would not be happy with what she had done, but, he would have to accept it for what happened, or he would have no grandchild or heir that would be standing by him, and so, she knocked on the door, only waiting a few minutes before it opened...


	2. Chapter 2

When the door opened, it revealeda beareded man with black to graying hair and seemed to be surprized to find Soi-Fon, and with a child in her arms no less, "Soi-Fon?" he asked, sounding surprized, "What are you doing here, and with a child no less?" he asked, his voice filled with confusion, but also care for her.

Soi-Fon took a deep breath. "...Hello, father. I...I want to introduce you to Harry. ...He...He's my son..." She grit her teeth, awaiting her father's reaction.

Needless to say, he reacted as she had predicted, "Son...your son...you have a son...why have I not met the father?" he asked, he was staying calm, but, his anger was obvious.

Soi-Fon remained calm. "It's because...I broke the law, father. His father was one of the living, and he is now deceased..."

Her father facepalmed, somethign she would never have guessed he knew, "Ok, so, were you two at least married in some secret marriage that I am not aware of either?" he asked, hoping that she was.

"Yes." She replied with a small smile, remembering her and James's wedding day. "It was the greatest day of my life..." A few tears streamed down her cheeks.

Her father hmm'ed to himself, "And why should I accept your child as part of the family, when I never met my recently revealed son in law that I will never meet due to his having died?"

Soi-Fon's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't care if you accept him or not. Nothing will prevent me from raising my child. I'll leave the family forever if I have to. You will not take Harry away from me."

Her father gulped, "Um...ahem," he coughed, "There is n-no need for that!" he stammered a bit, hoping to placate her, he then stepped inside, "Please, Soi-Fon, you and your son are free to come in, tell me about your son, who I of course know nothing about, since someone never decided to tell me about him..." he said, trying to make her feel guilty with that last part.

Soi-Fon sighed. "I had no choice, father...I was afraid if I told anyone, he would be in danger. It is against the law to mate with the living, after all..."

"Fair enough, but," he said, as he closed the door behind them as they entered the home of the House of Fon, "I would still like to know about my grandson," he said.

Soi-Fon smiled at Harry. "One moment, father..." Wordlessly, she placed Harry on the couch, unwrapped the plushies from his blanket, and placed his beloved bee on his chest, Harry subconsciously holding it close against himself with a smile.

Her father arched an eyebrow at the plushies, "What is with the stuffed animals dear?" he asked neutrally.

Soi-Fon smirked as she watched her son cuddle his little bee. "They're a representation of me and my friends...I'm the bee." She replied calmly.

Her father sighed, "Fine, whatever, now, tell me more about my grandson," he repeated. Soi-Fon sighed, and then began telling her about how she James Potter, and how he was a noble back in England, that little fact made her father a bit happier about his grandson, hwoever, when he found out about Voldemort, the prophecy, and how Harry had apparently been treated under the Dursleys, Soi-Fon's father was seething with rage directed at the Dursleys, however, when he heard aobut how Soi-Fon had decided to deal with them, he agreed to keep her secret about what she had done to them. "Alright, dear, you haven't slept in a while, so, go, sleep, after all, from what you told me, you still need to see your son's godmother tomarrow," he said, smiling at his sleeping grandson and his tired daughter, he could see her trying to resist yawning.

Soi-Fon scooped Harry into her arms. "Father...Please bring the rest of his plushies up..."

Her father looked at the old plushies, they really were quite worn, maybe if he had them repaired...

"No." Soi-Fon said simply. Her father looked at her in surprise. "Leave them the way they are. He's used to it."

"But I didn't say anything Soi-Fon!" he said deencively. Soi-Fon grinned from the stairs, "You didn't need to father, I knew what you would think as you saw them..." His response was to sigh, pick up all the plushies, and blanket, and bring them up to his daughets room, where he found Harry under the overs, and Soi-Fon getting ready for bed.

"Here are his belongings, dear." The older man said as he placed the cuddly toys and blanket on Soi-Fon's dresser.

"Thank you, father." Was Soi-Fon's reply.

"May you both sleep well." And with that, her father left the room. Soi-Fon turned to the bed and smiled over at her sleeping child. Wordlessly, she climbed into bed with him and pulled him into her bosom. He let out a soft coo of content and snuggled closer into her. She was a bit surprized at how easily he accepted her son, but, then again, he WAS family to her father, so, in the end she could see him accepting him. Finally finished and ready for bed, she crawled intob ed, and smiled as her son curled up into her side holding his little bee plushie tightly.

The next morning, Soi-Fon and her father woke up to the smell of something cooking, and smelling delishous, however, as she looked for Harry, she knowticed he was not in the bed anymore, his bee plushie was still there, but he wasn't, getting out of bed, and getting dressed, she went to the kitchen to investigate.

When she entered the kitchen, the sight before her stunned her. There, in the kitchen, was Harry, cooking an absolutely perfect breakfast of bacon, eggs and hashbrowns. Soi-Fon was baffled by what she was seeing. Her five year old child was cooking all by himself...and he was a master at it...

"Harry...?" She said, her bafflement evident in her tone. Harry snapped around to look at her.

"Did I make enough?" he asked, before looking sad when she didn't reply, "Should I make more then?" he asked, not sure how much she could or would eat.

Soi-Fon stared at Harry for a few moments, then slowly began to approach him. Harry flinched, expecting he had done something wrong and was about to get hit for it...Only for Soi-Fon to kneel down to his level and hold him close.

Harry looked up at his mother, "I don't understand mommy." he said, "Are you happy I made breakfast, or mad that I didn't make enough?" The little boy was beginning to feel nervous. Was she going to hurt him...? It didn't seem like it...The way she was holding him felt very nice...

Soi-Fon sighed, "Harry, I am thankful that you made me breakfast, but, you scared me this morning," she said. Harry looked at his mother curiously, "You were scared?" he asked her. "Yes," Soi-Fon said, smiling down at him as she held him in her arms, "I didn't know where you were, then I find out you were the one who made breakfast, your much too young to make breakfast, maybe in a year or two you can cook more, but, from now on, unless me, or your godmother are here to watch you, your not to cook, understand? I only say this because I am worried about you, and do not want you to burn yourself or get burned by boiling water or something, ok?" she said, trying to convey how much she was worried about her child.

Harry nodded shyly and looked down. "Okay...I'm sorry...I won't do it again...Um...So, you're gonna hit me now, right...?"

Soi-Fon sighed, "No Harry, I will not hit you," he said, "I just don't want you cooking alone again, ok? Also, perhaps...um, you could teach me how to cook?" she said sheepishly, "I am not that good of a cook myself, so, you help teach me how to cook, and I will let you cook more often, ok?" she said, since she could see he did enjoy cooking, but she was in no way going to have him cook alone and unsupervised anymore.

Harry blinked, then nodded. "Okay." He said softly. "Thanks for not hitting me."

Soi-Fon smiled, "No child should ever be hit, sweety," she said, hugging her son, "You know, I am going to have to come up with a nickname for you," she said with a playful smirk, "Something to call you and show my affection for you as my son, when I am too busy to call your name, and so you know I mean you, and not some other Harry," she said, still smirking, "Now, want to help me wake up your grandfather?" she asked with a devious grin.

Harry smiled up at his mother joyfully. He had always thought that his mother had died. It had been the greatest moment of his life to discover that his mother was still alive, and was thrilled to find that she actually genuinely loved him. He felt like the luckiest little boy in the history of the universe, finally being able to look into his mother's eyes and enjoy her embrace after four years of knowing nothing more than pain and misery. He nodded in answer to his mother's question.

Soi-Fon grinned as she whispered her plan into her sons ear, causing him to smile as well, needless to say, 20 minutes later, a sopping wet older man with a beard, and a lilypad on his head, walked into the kitchen, dripping water everywhere, and an unamused scowl on his face. "You see son, THATS, how you know you got someone," Soi-Fon said, as she pointed to her father's annoyed face. When she managed to stop laughing, she looked to her father, wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Look what your grandson did for us this morning?" she said, with a hint of hidden meaning to her father, making it clear to him, comment on how he shouldn't be cooking, and i will castrate you later.

A bead of sweat poured down the older man's face. "Ah, yes...Um...You...shouldn't do that, because you are...too young, and...things... Yes..." Soi-Fon rolled her eyes. He tried at least...

Harry looked down. "Sorry...It's just that my aunt and uncle made me cook for them every day, so I'm...uh...I'm kinda used to it..."

Soi-Fon shot a look at her father promising pain later, before hugging her son and saying, "Which is why you will be teaching me your cooking skills, while I keep an eye on you to make you do not hurt yourself in the kitchen, since you seem to enjoy cooking," she said, smiling at him, "Hmm, for a nicname, how about...'Little Chef'," she suggested, "What you think, you can choose another if you do not like it," she said, smiling, she really did want him to have a say in the nickname she gave him.

"Um...I...I don't know..." Harry admitted. "I don't know what nickname I could have...I used to have a nickname..."

"If it was a nickname those monsters you lived with gave you, then no." Soi-Fon replied gently.

"Oh...Then um...I...I don't know..."

Soi-Fon smiled, "Give it time, we will find the right one for you my son," she said, as she hugged him, "Now, sit down and take one of these plates for yourself and fill it up with food," she said, as she took a plate and helped herself to some of the food, as did her father. "And remember, we have to go and see your godmother later, ok Harry?" she said, ignoring the look her father shot her at the mention of Harry having a godmother, another thing that she had kept from him, omitting it when she told him about Harry.

Harry looked surprised. Soi-Fon raised a brow and crossed her arms. "What is it?"

"I...I get to eat this...?" Soi-Fon frowned.

"Of course. You made it...Why wouldn't you be allowed to eat it...?"

"It's just...Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never let me eat the food I cooked...It was all for them...I just got bread once a week."

Soi-Fon growled, silently wishing the Dursleys a painful death at the hands of those Hollows she had summoned before having left and gone to Kisuke Urahara's shop, to get the change done so Harry could go to Soul Society with her, and then took him to his godmother, but, that was in the past, now, though, Soi-Fon had to focus on the here and now, "Harry, from now on, forget every single rule, or thing that Vernon or Petunia told you, alright? From now on, you will follow rules that ME, or your godmother, or your godfather give you, ok, NO ONE ELSE'S rules matter, ok?" again, Soi-Fon, ignored the look from her father at the mention of a godfather this time.

Harry nodded shyly. "Kay, mommy..." He said softly. Soi-Fon smirked.

"There's a good boy. Now eat your breakfast." Harry nodded and helped himself to a piece of bacon, an egg and a spoonful of hashbrows. Soi-Fon shook her head. "That's nowhere near enough to fill you up." She put three more pieces of bacon, two more eggs and five more spoonfuls of hashbrowns on Harry's plate. "There you go. Eat and enjoy."

Harry nodded, he didn't want to disappoint his mother, so, he made sure to eat everything she had put on his plate. When he finished eating, he could barely move cause of how stuffed he felt, he let out a groan as he tried to move, when, suddenly, he felt his mother pat him on the back causing him to burp loudly, followed by him blushing in embarrassment, "Thanks mommy," he said, still blushing, causing Soi-Fon to smile, she was happy, she was reunited with her son, and, she was helping him heal from the damage done by that bearded bastard, Dumbledore, and that family of racist monsters, the Dursleys, and now, he was living with her, and he was welcomed, well, by those he had met so far anyway, she was actually dreading the first encounter of a few of them meeting Harry. She then smiled at Harry, "Do you want me to carry you to your godmothers for the procedure, my son?" she asked with a grin, she could see him struggling to get up, and to stay awake from how full he felt.

Harry looked at his mother. "Um...Wh-Who's my godmother...? And...what is a godmother...?"

"Well, if anything ever happens to me, she's the next in line to become your legal guardian." Soi-Fon explained.

"Oh...Is she nice...?"

"Yes. The kindest woman in the soul society."

"But I thought you were the nicest woman ever..."

Soi-Fon smiled and shook her head a bit, "Come on you cheeky bugger you," she said as she picked him up, and said, "And I am kind, but, I am only REEALLY kind to you, and your godmother, everyone else has to watch their step, or they will know why not to cross me," she said, as she kissed his forehead, "Now, lets be on our way. See you later father," she said, as she left the door, carrying the barely conscious Harry, who was continuously nodding off in her arms and heading towards nap town.

She chuckled. "There's no reason you can't take a small nap as we travel." She said calmly.

"But..." Harry replied, trying to protest cutely.

"No, really. It's fine. You're tired, and you need rest. Sleep." She countered in a motherly tone.

Harry let out a small child like sigh, "Ok mommy," he said, as he snuggled into her arms comfortably, "Hmm, your warm momm-..." he said, before trailing off as he fell asleep in her arms, causing Soi-Fon to giggle at the sight of her son falling asleep the way he did.

An half hour's walk later, they made it to the Squad 4 Barracks, and Soi-Fon carried her son proudly, refusing to hide her source of pride from her son's godmother's force of soul reapers. When she reached Unohana's office, she knocked once, and heard the affirmation from within before entering, "I am here Unohana, and i brought my son, though, he is asleep from a fully tummy at the moment," she said with a giggle. which made Unohana smile, happy to see her closest friend happy again after five years.

"Very good. I will see him as soon as he wakes up." She replied. "Why don't we put him down to rest on my couch over there, and I will prepare us some tea?"

"Sounds good." Soi-Fon replied with a nod as she placed Harry down on the couch, his little head resting on her lap.

Unohana soon finished making the tea and then brought it over to Soi-Fon, "So," she started, hiding a grin behind her cup of tea as she drank a bit, "How did your father take the news?" she asked, knowing that this would, in essence, be a bit of teasing on her part, but, hey, its not like she got to tease her friends too often.

Soi-Fon frowned. "Better than I expected, but I don't think he fully accepts Harry just yet..."

"That's a shame." Unohana replied.

"He won't do anything about it, though. He knows I'd destroy him if he tried anything..."

"That IS what being a mother is all about you know."

"I know."

While Soi-Fon and Unohana chatted small talk about what had happened, Harry slept on the couch, before slowly waking up with a yawn and a frown, before seeing his mother sitting a little ways away, and then, stumbling his way in his still half asleep state over to his mother, tugged on her sleeve cutely to get her attention.

Soi-Fon's eyes widened and Unohana giggled. Soi-Fon looked down at her son, and smiled warmly.

"Hello there, dear." She said calmly. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Mh-hmm," Harry nodded, and hugged his mother bofre crawling onto her lap with his back against her, he then looked at Unohana curiously, with a tilted head, too shy to ask. Suddenly, Isane Kotetsu came into the room, "Captain Unohana," she bowed, before seeing Soi-Fon and Harry, "Captain Soi-Fon, Harry," she said, bowing to them as well, though smiling when she saw Harry, before Soi-Fon had had to give up Harry, she had, through Unohana, been like a kind of big sister for Harry when he was younger, and seeing him again, made her happy, even if she was saddened by what had happened to him since the last time she saw him, "The chamber is ready for the extraction, my lady," she said, looking at Unohana.

Unohana nodded. "Very good." She looked over at Soi-Fon. "Soi-Fon, if you will be so kind as to bring Harry to the chamber, we can begin." Soi-Fon nodded and stood, Harry in her arms.

Harry sleepily hugged onto his mother, "Whats happening mommy?" he asked.

Soi-Fon smiled sadly, "We are going to remove something from you to make you better dear," she said, "Sleep for now, when you wake up, you will be better, ok?" she said, smiling. Harry nodded, trusting his mother, and snuggled into his mothers arms, "Kay, mommy..." He whispered. He rested the side of his head snugly against her chest, and smiled at the soft rhythm of her heart, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you..." And with that, he fell asleep once more. Soi-Fon smiled broadly as she heard Harry's words, "I love you too, my son," she said, her heart warmed by his admision of love for her as family, and as his mother. When they reached their destination, it was a room thats floor was covered in a diagram, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi waiting for them, "Are we ready to start this extraction already?" he said rudely, "I can't wait to study and disect this horcrux once its removed, after all, its not every day that one turns up!" he said with a bit too much delight in Soi-Fon's opinion. "Don't worry," Mayuri sighed, "I have already given my word to Unohana, I am to leave your son alone, and if I come within fifty meters of him without you, Isane, or Unohana present, I will suffer unimaginable torture or something," he said off handedly, making Soi-Fon relieved a bit at that. "However, once the horcrux is removed, its mine to study as I please," he added, "As per the terms of the agreement I made with Unohana," he said.

Soi-Fon glared. "Unimaginable torture doesn't even begin to describe what will happen to you if you try anything funny with Harry. Understand?"

Mayuri grimaced, if anyone knew how to inflict pain, it was Soi-Fon and her squad, he was under them with his experiments, but even he paled in comparison to her and her squad mastery of causing pain, so, he nodded, "Very well, you have my word, again, I will never lay a hand on your son Captain Soi-Fon," he said, bowing, but it was obviously in fear of her abilities. "Now, if Harry would step into the extraction chamber," he said, indicating the massiver chamber in the center of the diagram ladened room.

"Well, Harry WOULD step into the chamber, but Harry's sleeping right now." Soi-Fon said flatly. Mayuri rolled his eyes.

"Then CARRY him into the chamber and be done with it." he said impatiently.

Once Harry was in the chamber, and the door closed, Mayuri flipped the switch, and the engins reved up before they beganing sucking any soul enenrgies not native to Harry, which began to seep from the scar on his forehead like a black ooze being sucked out and up towards the top of the chamber, along with a bit of blood that was seaping from the scar being reopened as well. As the ooze coallesed on the cieling of the chamber, it formed an inhuman humanoid face, bald, slitted eyes, and a snake like nose, it truely was the face of a monster. And it was continously trying to get back to Harry on the floor.

"MOMMY! HELP, IT'S GONNA GET ME!"

Everyone turned to the chamber to see that Harry had at some point awoken during the extraction, and was staring in fear at the horcrux above him, desperately trying to get back to his body, and this time, it no doubt planned to take over it as its own. "Mayuri, activate containment protocols!" Unohana shouted, "NOW!" Mayuri fflipped a few switches and soon a tube connected with teh top of the chamber before a hatch opened and the horcrux was caught by surprize as it was sucked into the tube, along it, and then into a special soul conatiner for horcruxes. Once it was contained, Mayuri deactivated everything, and turned to Soi-Fon, "The procedure is done, the horcrux is mine to study, but I shall inform you, the Head Captain, Unohana, and the others of what I find, Captain Soi-Fon," he said, grinning, he had a new 'toy' to 'play' with. Soi-Fon just sighed with relief, "I'm just glad its out of him, though, it seemed pretty powerful to me, given how much it was struggling to get back to my son," she said. Unohana came up behind her and nodded, "Yes, that...thing, has ben feeding off of Harry's negative emotions," when both Mayuri and Soi-Fon looked at her questioningly, she replied with, "What? I studied soul magic as part of my healing research, after all, as the living say, ''People be crazy', and do stupid things with science and magic," she sighed, "Never know what they might come up with, you know?" she said, "Best to be prepared, hence why I know about what a horcrux would feed on a living 'container'," she explained.

"Now then...Please let my son out of there, so I can give him a hug. He's scared to death...

Mayuri turned to Unohana, "You do it, I did what I agreed to and I am finished, I am off to research this thing," he said as he left, his 'daughter', following behind him. Unohana sighed, and hit the release switch, causing a door to open in the chamber, and no sooner was it open when Soi-Fon was gone with a mini-sonic boom from the speed at which she practically flew to her sons side, hugging him and reassuring him as he cried into her chest from the terrible fright he just had.

"It's okay, dear." She said gently. "It's gone now. It'll never get you. A...person I know, is going to make sure it suffers, I can assure you of that." Harry clutched at her robe with his tiny fists.

"It was so scary..." He whimpered, sobbing a bit.

Soi-Fon smiled, "Well, it can't hurt you now, and should you encounter what it was a part of, I want you to call for me, ok?" Harry looked at her, "And how will I reach you when your not there?" Soi-Fon smiled, "I will find a way, ok?" Harry nodded, "Kay mommy," he said, still sniffling a bit, but smiling now, feeling safe in her arms. "We should go see your godfather now," Soi-Fon smiled. Unohana nodded, "Yes," she agreed, "Let's, I need to inform him of the extraction's success, and that Mayuri should have results and a possible soul signature for him to send to the other soul reapers soon," she said.

And with that, the young woman carried the child out of the room, ready to introduce him to his godfather. Harry hoped he was as nice as his mother and godmother were...


	3. Chapter 3

Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, was not happy in the slightest when Unhana told him of how the extraction had gone. Of course, the first meeting of Harry and his new godfather could have gone better too. Harry had hid behind his mothers robe the entire time, peeking out with one eye as shy as can be, an adorable scene to be sure, but no less vexing since Genryūsai was not a mean person by nature, in fact, he was a gentle one when not performing his duties. He turned to Unohana, "What of my new godsons injuries, how are they healing?" he asked, concern evident, and watching out of the corner of his eye as Sui-Fon played with her son to keep him busy and occupied, they were currently playing 'Got your Nose'.

Unohana smiled and shook her head in amusement. "He's healing just fine. He has the blood of a wizard and a soul reaper in his veins. By the end of the week, it will be almost as if he was never injured to begin with."

Yamamoto smiled, "And the plans for the announcement?" he asked, he knew both women had been busy, but surely they had put some thought to it. "About that Head Captain," Sui-Fon said, gaining his attention as she passed Harry to his godmother to play with, "I was hoping we could introduce him to the other captains first," she said, hoping he would agree. "That would be a bit unusual, but then again, so is the situation of your son," Yamamoto replied, "But I see no reason why not."

Soi-Fon was confident that her son would feel relatively at ease around the other captains. Well...Except for Mayuri...Oh, and Kenpachi... She shuddered at the thought of him being alone with those two. Mayuri would want to experiment on him, and Kenpachi would be teaching him about swordsmanship so that he could make various attempts on his life when he grew older.

It was not long before a captains meeting was called, with Harry hiding behind his mothers robe. When the other captains had gathered, Harry shivered noticeably when he saw Sōsuke Aizen, when his mother looked down at him he simply said, "He doesn't seem right, hard to explain..." Soi-Fon filed that away for later thinking and wondering. Yamamoto called the captain's meeting to order with a raising of his hands, "This special circumstances captain's meeting was called in relation to an up coming announcement from the Fon Clan," as he spoke, he drew the attention of many of the members of the captains and their lieutenants, "This meeting was called because Soi-Fon wishes to announce that announcement here first, with the knowledge that you will keep quiet about it till the end of the week when the announcement is made of course, I expect this not to go beyond lieutenants in rank till the announcement, is that clear?" he said. "Understood Head Captain," all of the captains said with varying degrees of respect.

Mayuri was still bitter over not being able to perform his experiments on a wizard, but he was definitely weary of Soi-Fon and Unohana's wrath, Kenpachi was eyeing Harry, clearly sizing him up to see if he'd be worth a challenge later down the line, Aizen was staring at Harry with great intrigue...Harry timidly looked around, hoping to see a captain that didn't frighten him.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya was looking at Harry with curiosity, when Soi-Fon cleared her throat. "As some of you have noticed, I have a child with me, many of you know me as having turned down or frightened away every man who has tried to get with me, and cut off the balls of any man who tried to touch me," here many of the male captains winced at the memories of the few idiots who had had to be castrated to learn not to mess with the 'Queen Bee of the Seireitei,' as many called her. Needless to say, only the occasional idiot tried now. "I am here to explain this now, I was married, once, to a man I loved with all my heart, but due to the circumstances that made us different, we had to keep our love secret," here she shot a look at Yamamoto who had the decency to bow his head in regret, "This child is our son, Harry Potter Fon," she said, getting many looks from some of the more older captains who recognized the name of Potter, "He is the son of myself, and James Potter, a wizard of Britain and the living world..." that last part got some of the captains whispering to one another, throwing words around like, interesting, forbidden, strange, and crazy. "I fell in love with James, if you find this hard to believe, then you have never experienced love, regardless, Harry is here to stay, he is my heir, and that makes him noble in blood, whats more, he is of noble blood through his father as well, who may very well be descended from kings, given his fathers family history," and that got all the captains buzzing, to have a child born of noble blood in both the Seireitei, and the world of the living was indeed unique. "Regardless, anyone who threatens my boy, will face my wrath!" she said threateningly.

Yamamoto coughed once to get everyone's attention, "Now as you know I have ordered everyone to keep quiet till the announcement is made by the Fon clan, should I hear word of this from any source, other then the Fon clan, they will be publicly humiliated by every squad, even their own, am I understood?" he stated.

There was a chorus of affirmations throughout the room and Yamamoto nodded. "Very good, then. Dismissed!" And with that, the meeting was adjourned.

While most of the captains left, Tōshirō stayed behind, curious about the child, and so waited till the room was more clear before approaching. "Greetings Captain Fon," Tōshirō said, bowing as he spoke, "I wish to ask, what caused you to bring your son to the Soul Society?"

Soi Fon scowled in remembrance of the monsters who had had the AUDACITY to abuse HER child. She shook her head. "Do I really need a reason, Captain Hitsugaya?" She replied. "It's only natural for a mother to want to raise her child, is it not?"

Tōshirō raised his hands in defense, "I meant no offense, I was merely curious, that's all," he said, apologizing for the misunderstanding. "Then I apologize for misreading your question Captain Hitsugaya," Soi Fon replied, smiling as she picked up her son and held him in her arms. "When this week are were you planning on announcing his presence?" Tōshirō asked, "Seeing as it is currently Tuesday, you still have some time to decide," he added.

Soi-Fon thought about it. "Well, I was planning on the end of the week." Toshiro smirked.

"Be prepared for Rangiku to attempt to nearly suffocate him with her hugs." He said jokingly.

Rangiku huffed from behind Toshiro and crossed her arms, "I will not suffocate him, Captain," she said, "However, I would watch out Captain Fon," Rangiku said, "I heard that the Kasumiōji Clan are looking to arrange a marriage for their heiress," she warned. Soi Fon nodded, "They were one i was considering for Harry to marry in the future," she responded.

Rangiku looked thoughtful, then she grinned. "Awww...That's so cute! The two of them would make such a sweet little couple! When are you gonna introduce them?"

Soi Fon sighed, "You certainly did a 180," she said, "I was going to arrange a meeting for after the announcement, hopefully with some conditions of course," she then looked at Harry who had nodded off in his mothers arms, feeling safe and protected in her embrace, "You know, because of the fact he is my son, and shy," she finished with a smile.

Rangiku smiled. "Awww, you're a wonderful mother!" She gushed. "Let me know when the cutie's gotten used to things. I wanna hold him too."

Harry continued to sleep in his mothers arms until they got home later, where they found Unohana waiting for them with Isane, apparently it was time for a check up after the extraction that happened earlier. Needless to say, Harry's lightening bolt scar was all but gone now, unless one looked for it carefully, it would go unnoticed now, on top of that, he was healing nicely from the nutritive potions that Soi Fon had been slipping into Harry's foods, allowing him to fill out to his proper weight, and correcting his nourishment that the Dursleys had inflicted on him. Harry had not been shy around Unohana once, or Isane by association, due in part to the fact that they had been nice to him since he met them, and they were never overly full of energy.

Soon, the week was nearing its end, and Soi Fon stood next to the head captain near a podium overlooking the rest of the soul society, and the crowd that had gathered in response to the announcement that the Fon clan would be making a public announcement regarding something important. "I feel nervous," Soi Fon said. "You will be fine my dear," Yamamoto said, "Just remember to be clear, and proud, your son is a wonderful child, in the time I have spent with him, he has grown used to me, and begun to ask questions regarding the soul society, questions that I have never been asked before and was happy to answer," he smiled, "I am proud to be his godfather," Yamamoto finished.

Soi-Fon smiled at the old man. "I didn't know you could be so soft." She told him quietly. Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"Well, it's time for the speech..."

As Soi-Fon stepped out onto the balcony to make her speech, Harry hid behind her robe, barely visible to the cameras recording the event. She looked down at Harry, "After today, you will have most of the Soul Society protecting you as well my son," she said, smiling at him and ruffling his hair a bit, then, she cleared her throat and stood proudly on the balcony. "Attention Soul Society, I am Soi-Fon, heir to the Fon clan, I have called this announcement with the blessing of the head captain to make a statement," she paused and took a deep breath of air, "Many of you call me the 'Queen Bee', the truth is, I am, in fact, a married woman, or rather, a widow," she said, getting gasps of shock from everyone, "My husband was a wizard in the land of the living, and we loved each other very much, we also had a child together, a son!" she said with excitement, getting carried away with finally being able to show how proud she was of her son and what he was the result of, love. "I wanted to let you all know, he is here, he is my heir, the head captain is his godfather, and Retsu Unohana is his godmother, she was also the first kenpachi, if anyone, messes with my son, they will quickly make an enemy of the punishment squad of the Seireitei, I would also like to state that, I will personally be considering any marriage proposals that are made with regards to him, and they will have to accept my conditions should they wish to marry into my clan," she paused, "I know I have talked a lot, and most of you wish to see him, so, here he is," she then bent down, picked up Harry in her arms, and held him to her as he looked out at the crowd as she stood back up, "This is my son, Harry James Potter Fon!" in response to her last words the crowd cheered with many already considering how this child could shift power balances and life in the Seireitei.

Harry found the overwhelming noise of the cheering crowd to be a little too much, and he flinched and whimpered softly in his mother's arms. He never did like loud noises...They were frightening, and made him feel uncomfortable.

Soi-Fon smiled and hugged Harry to her as they waved before leaving the balcony and heading back inside. "That was very well done Captain Fon," Yamamoto smiled. "Thanks head captain," Soi-Fon replied, "I think the crowd was a bit much for your godson though, but, I am glad we got it done," she smiled. Unohana burst through the doors suddenly holding a piece of paper ion her hand. "What is it Unohana?" she asked, looking at the slightly older woman with concern. "The head of the Kasumiōji Clan has requested a meeting with you and your son, his daughter will be present as well!" Unohana burst out. "So quickly?" Soi-Fon asked, Unohana nodded, "Why give it to you?" Soi-Fon asked. "He knows that you and me are good friends, and then there is the fact you did just declare that I am your son's godmother, who better?" Soi-Fon sighed, "Good point of the obvious answer, alright, send him a message that I-no, WE, will see him tomorrow, but that I insist that you be allowed to attend, as well as the head captain, seeing as you are both his godparents," she said, speaking to the other two adults in the room. "I would be happy to attend," Yamamoto smiled, Unohana nodded as well, "You can count on me!" she said smiling.

Sui-Fon sighed, as she took her son home, having to use flash step to get there safely as it seemed Harry had quickly gathered a following of fangirls after the announcement, apparently many found his adorableness cute enough to be his fans. Regardless, when she got home, she informed her father she would be having a meeting with the Kasumiōji Clan the next day, before heading up stairs to go to sleep, she wouldn't admit it, but the announcement had actually taken a lot out of her, she also had to figure out how to explain the meeting tomorrow to her son, but, that could wait until morning.

The next morning, Harry was the first to wake up, and, trying to sneak out of bed to head downstairs, only managed one step before he felt a hand grabed his nightshirt and his mother ask him, "And where do you think your going this early mini mister?" she said with a smile and teasing tone, "You know your not suppose to make breakfast, let alone any other meal, alone without supervision," Harry's response was a pout.

"But I like cooking..." He admitted softly. "I...I'm really good at it...It makes me feel like I'm worth something..." Soi-Fon frowned.

"But you ARE worth something." She said gently. "You don't have to cook for me to know that, Harry."

Harry looked at his mother and pouted, "Then will you cook with me this morning?" he asked. Soi-Fon smiled, "Sure my son, besides, I need to steal your skills, its the mother who should be cooking for the son, not the other way around, sad to say though, I am a terrible cook, so I will have to learn from you," she said, making Harry smile as he realized that they could bond more through cooking together. "Remember, we are going to have to get you into your 'fancy' clothes, as you call it, as later we have an important meeting to attend, ok?" Soi-Fon said.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Okay, mommy." He replied happily, never one to disobey an order. Soi-Fon patted his head.

"And I need you on your best behavior too, all right?" Harry nodded. "Then again, when are you not on your best behavior...?"

Harry smiled in reply, and Soi-Fon smiled, "Now on to breakfast making!" she said, picking up Harry and heading to the kitchen. Hours later, Harry was tugging at his collar of his kimono, "Stop that dear," his mother said with a smile. She knew he was still getting use to the different clothing of the Soul Society, after all, he was used to the clothes of England, and more simple clothing, but this was one of the more fancy pieces of clothing Harry had. "I am still not use to these mommy," Harry said, letting go of the collar after loosening it a bit, only for his mother to smooth it out so that it was nicer looking then it had been after Harry loosened the collar. When the Kasumiōji clan head arrived with Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, Harry was taken aback by how pretty Rurichiyo was, but his mother shot him a look and he tried to resume a smiling look instead of a blushing one, not seeing Rurichiyo do the same after a look from her own mother. Kumiko Kasumiōji smiled at Soi-Fon, "Its a pleasure to see you again Soi-Fon," Kumiko said to her old friend, "How are things?" she asked with a smile. "Better, Kumiko, now that I have my son here with me," Soi-Fon replied, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, who smiled and look up at his mother. "H-hi Mrs. Kasumiōji," Harry said shyly. "Hello Harry," Kumiko said, smiling as she bent down to look at Harry directly, "Its a pleasure to finally meet you, your mother always talked about you whenever we played cards together," she said, smiling at him, causing Harry to smile, then she turned to Soi-Fon. "Why don't we let the kids get to know one another while we talk, shall we 'Little Bee'?" Kumiko said, grinning while using the nickname she had for Soi-Fon, who scowled at the use of the nickname. "Sure," she replied, "Right this way, 'Hanako'," Soi-Fon said smugly as Kumiko groaned. "Your never going to let that go, are you?" she said sighing, "Nope!" Soi-Fon replied.

As their mothers left, Harry shyly raised his arm for Rurichiyo to shake, "H-hi, I'm H-Harry," Harry said stuttering a bit shyly. "I'm Rurichiyo," Rurichiyo said confidently, though inside she was all butterflies. "So, um, do you know any games?" he asked awkwardly.

Rurichiyo raised a brow. "Games? Oh...Um...I don't think I do...I don't often have anyone to play games WITH..." She replied, somewhat uneasy. "...Do you know any games?"

Harry smiled a bit more confidently, "Well, I do know of Tag," Harry said, "Wanna play?" he asked.

Rurichiyo blinked. "Tag...Yes, I think I've heard of it...Um...But in case I'm wrong...Can you teach me how to play tag? I don't know how to play it."

Harry smiled happily now, "Sure, mom taught me how to play when she found out I didn't know any games, so she taught me a few," he said as he began explaining to her how to play tag, and explained about the game Hide and Seek, but that you needed more then two players for the second game. As the two children played, they were unaware their parents watched them. "He seems to have gotten her to act like the kid she is," Soi-Fon said with a smile. Kumiko smiled too, "Its been too long since she acted like a child, I am happy he broke through her shell so easily," she replied. "So, we are in agreement then?" Soi-Fon asked. Kumiko nodded, "Yes, we are in agreement, my daughter will marry your son when she turns fifteen and he is fourteen, after all, they are a year apart in ages," she said. Soi-Fon nodded, "Agreed, I am glad that our children will marry one another my friend," Soi-Fon said, "After all, I can see that Harry cheers up Rurichiyo easily, and she brings out more of his confidence," she said with a smile before it turned into a sour look, "Besides, them being betrothed to one another is far better then having those harpies flying around trying to nab them." "I totally agree with you my friend," Kumiko said, looking sour as she thought of those fiends who had been hounding her with marriage contracts for her daughter, it would have only been a matter of time before they started in on Soi-Fon for her son.

The two women sighed as they watched the children play innocently. "Well, we mustn't thrust this upon them just yet...Perhaps we should allow them SOME say in the manner." Kumiko said softly.

Soi-Fon smiled, "I know, I slipped that into the agreement when you asked for anything I wanted to put into the contract, so, it will only be signed if Harry agrees, but, you should know, my father informed me this morning that there was no less then six marriage proposals for my son sent during the night," Soi-Fon finished with disgust at the mentioning of people thinking of her son as a poltical stepping stone. Kumiko sighed, "Well, lets ask them for their opinion when they come in for a snack then, and besides, they will have up to ten years to decide, then the contract will be due," she pointed out. "True, and ten years is enough time for them to decide if they want to be together or not," Soi-Fon said with a smile, "Though, I am pretty sure Harry will want more play dates with Rurichiyo, you know, as friends, before he makes his decision," Soi-Fon said, smiling that her son had finally made a friend around his age, but not seeing Kumiko's arched eyebrow of confusion till she turned to look at her.

Seeing Kumiko's questioning look, Soi-Fon sighed, "Harry has difficulty making friends because he is shy, and he comes from...abusive...relatives, needless to say, I...well, 'took care', of them, and now, Harry's made his first friend around his age," she said, smiling.

Kumiko frowned. "I see..." She said softly. "I can't even imagine how you must have felt when you found out your child was being abused by his relatives. That is appalling...Poor dear."

"You have no idea, I couldn't decide which was the worst fate, letting Hollows have at them thanks to that training tool, or letting Mayuri have at them with his twisted experiments..." Both women shuddered at the thought of the man and his inhumane experiments on whatever he got his hands on, or into. "Anyway, its seems your daughter has made a friend as well though," Soi-Fon said, smiling and knowing how hard it was for noble children to make true friends in the Soul Society.

Kumiko smiled warmly. "Yes, and I am well and truly grateful for that." She replied. "Having a friend will certainly be good for her. She's been acting up out of loneliness frequently as of late..."

Having been distracted, the two women were suddenly jolted to awareness when they heard Harry shout, "MOMMY!" and then come bursting through the door, both women noticing that Rurichiyo was not with him. "We were playing tag and having fun when Rurichiyo tripped! Please, you have to help her mommy!" Harry said, obviously concerned for his new friend as he lead both women outside to where they saw Rurichiyo holding her knee which appeared to have been skinned badly, and Harry instantly rushed to her side, holding her free hand. "Its ok Rurichiyo, our mommy's are here," he said, showing great concern for her.

Rurichiyo rolled her eyes. "Harry, it's really not that bad." She told him. "I can deal with this..." Harry blushed and looked away. She was tougher than he originally thought. "Thanks, though...It was nice of you to get help."

Soi-Fon smiled and shook her head, "Harry was just concerned for you Rurichiyo, you are, after all, his first friend his age," she said.

Rurichiyo blushed. "R-Really? The very first?" Harry nodded.

"I...wasn't allowed to have friends until mommy found me."

Rurichiyo smiled slightly, "Well...y-your my first friend too..." she blushed while trailing off. Harry suddenly gave her a hug, "I think your a nice person Rurichiyo, after all you made a fre-er..." Harry trailed off as he looked down as his mother suddenly frowned while Rurichiyo and her mother looked at him confusedly. "Like what?" Rurichiyo asked, curious about what he had been about to say.

"Um...You made friends with me." Harry said. He had been about to call himself a freak, but then he remembered his mother didn't like it when he did that. So, he changed what he had been about to say to save face.

Rurichiyo frowned, "That is clearly not what you had intended to say Harry," she said with confidence. "Rurichiyo," Kumiko said, getting her daughters attention, "His past is...dark, and painful, forgive him for his slip up, some things are better left unknown or unsaid, be considerate and compasionate my dear," Kumiko finished, looking at her daughter seriously. Rurichiyo nodded, "Ok mother," then she turned to Harry, "You play video games? They are a new trend in the world of the living, I learned of them when-" only to be cut off by her mother. "RURICHIYO!" Kumiko shouted, "Have you been sneaking off to the world of the living agai?!" she asked in a demanding tone. Harry suddenly spoke up, "I know a little about video games, do you have any?" he asked before Rurichiyo could respond to her mother. "I have a few, want to play together? I can teach you," she said, to which Harry nodded while Kumiko fumed in the background while Soi-Fon smiled and laughed silently as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I can tell she's going to get an earful later." She said simply.

"She will never learn..." Kumiko replied. "Is there a point in scolding her anymore?"

Soi-Fon smiled, "I had to use positive reinforcement to make Harry remember that he is not a 'freak', as the relatives he was living with before I finally found him would call him, just because he has his father's gift for magic, should they choose to be together, Rurichiyo will be a very lucky woman when she is older. If Harry ends up being like his father, he will be able to make her laugh, while also being loyal, and protective, not to mention playful, and, can't forget..." here Soi-Fon whispers in Kumiko's ear who gasps as her eyes widen, "No way! Your serious?!" Kumiko asked. "Yep, lets just say James was never boring, hee hee hee," Soi-Fon giggled, "Come on, lets watch the kids play," she said, following after Rurichiyo as they made their way to the Kasumiōji clan compound where they ended up playing video games late into the evening, with Kumiko and Soi-Fon proving terrible at it playing a game called 'Sly 2: Band of Thieves', much to both adults irritation.


End file.
